


Besser als Schokolade

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ursprünglich am 18. April 2014 auf IJ bei der Snarry100 Community veröffentlicht. Stichwort: Osterei(er)</p>
<p>Haftungsausschluss: Die Charaktere gehören JKR. Das hier ist nur zum Spaß.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Besser als Schokolade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Than Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667063) by [Snarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes). 



> Ursprünglich am 18. April 2014 auf IJ bei der Snarry100 Community veröffentlicht. Stichwort: Osterei(er)
> 
> Haftungsausschluss: Die Charaktere gehören JKR. Das hier ist nur zum Spaß.

„Wo sind sie? Bis jetzt habe ich nur eins gefunden.“

„He, das bewegt sich!“

Gelächter und Laute der Entrüstung drangen durchs Fenster des Fuchsbaus, wo Harry und Severus im Bett lagen.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum du die Ostereier versteckt hast.“ Harry grinste und streckte sich, als Severus an seiner Brustwarze saugte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst“, murmelte Severus an Harrys erhitzter Haut. Dann arbeitete er sich langsam weiter nach unten vor.

Als Severus endlich den Mund um ihn schloss, war seine Erregung beinahe schmerzhaft. Harrys Lachen verwandelte sich in Stöhnen. „… wie viel Zeit haben wir?“

„Eine Stunde mindestens.“


End file.
